A wide variety of methods have been used over the years for the symptomatic relief of pain and remission of lesions such as fever blisters or cold sores associated with infection caused by herpes simplex, type 1 or type 2. One way of treating the lesions presented by herpes simplex infection calls for topical application on the lesion of a pharmaceutical formulation that contains idoxuridine as the active ingredient. Idoxuridine is an antimetabolite that interferes with DNA synthesis. It is poorly water-soluble and is used as a dilute solution in a suitable non-aqueous vehicle or solvent such as dimethylsulfoxide. Another way of treating herpes simplex infection calls for topical application, on the lesion, of a formulation containing the antimetabolite vidarabine. However, attempts to modify genital or oral herpes simplex infection by local application of vidarabine have failed to show substantial benefit.
In view of the limitations of current therapy for treatment of lesions associated with herpes simplex infection, a need for additional therapeutic methods exists.